Time
by Joyce1237
Summary: Time, we think we have so much more than we really do. Thats exactly what they thought on that fateful night...and now they pay the price at fates hand


Hey awesome pplz of , I made this for english and decided to post it on here for all of you awesome pplz to read. so yeah enjoy this story. ^^ signed Joyce1237

He stroked her hair gently looking down at her peaceful, innocent face. He rose from her bedside and opened the royal purple curtains, gazing at the sky intently. "Beautiful" was all he could bring himself to say at the marvelous sight. A silent tear fell and he wiped it away swiftly, such a sight and she was missing it.

* * * * * *

The two woke up early that morning, ready for the big day ahead, him in his apartment and her in hers.

"Big day today, are you ready?" Drew turned at the voice only to be greeted with a cocky smirk from none other than Gary Oak.

"We've been together for what a year and a half now? No offense but I'm not like you Gary, I'm always ready" was Drew's reply as he performed his signature hair flick. Gary chucked lightly patting his friends shoulder as said friend had just finished fixing his tux.

"Just because it's your day, no offense taken." Drew smiled softly looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Your wrong Gary, it's our day."

* * * * * *

Just a few miles away cooing girls scurried around May as she tried to contain her nervous jittering.

"Guys what if this is a mistake? What if I'm not ready? What if-"Misty hastily cut off her friend before she could utter another what if question. She took her friend gently by the shoulders and looked her gently yet sternly in the eyes. Blue orbs reflecting the sea, shining off of innocent sapphire eyes gazed intently.

"May, you love Drew and he loves you. There aren't any what if's at this point." She smirked playfully at her next remark "There is the question of What if the bed isn't big enough to hold the both of you tonight." May's face instantly turned a bright shed of red at her friend's perverted implement.

"Misty!!!" she whined loudly causing the others to laugh and smile lightly. May laughed too as she looked around at all the faces around her. Dawn, Brianna, her mom, and of course her best friend since middle school, Misty Waterflower, they had all come to celebrate this day with her. In two hours she would no longer be Maybelline Maple, but Mrs. Maybelline Hayden.

* * * * * *

He turned swiftly from his night sky view as he heard a knock on the door; "come in" was his reply as the person stepped in quietly, only the old hinges whining from overuse. Despite that right now that room should only be reserved for them, he wasn't surprised at the person who entered the room.

"Sorry" was all the guest said before sitting down in a chair, his cheeks red from embarrassment. The window watcher turned from the window only to look at the girl in bed, smiling gently as he spoke quietly.

"Nothing to say sorry for Brendan"

* * * * * *

The limo stopped in front of the church as Drew and Gary got out, smiling at all the cameras blinding flashes.

"How many people did you tell about this?" Gary gritted through his million dollar smile.

"Only family, apparently a few hundred dollars from a magazine is worth more than a promise." _The price of being famous_ was all Drew could think as he proceeded to enter the church. That is until a loud scream was heard across the street, followed by screeching tires. Drew froze on the spot as everyone ran to the accident, his chartreuse eyes widening. He knew that limo; he was the one who rented it a few weeks ago.

* * * * * *

Brendan let out a sigh of relief at the response.

"That's good; I thought you were going to be angry." The window watcher turned towards Brendan sharply his eyes burning from held back tears.

"Angry, how could I be angry!? Besides, nothing you say can change what's happened! Because of your recklessness May, she's…she's…she's" .Drew could feel himself choke on a sob as the words processed, the ones he hadn't dare think about for hours. "She's gone and I'll never see her again!!!" Drew charged at Brendan shoving the man to the wall, his grief and sorrow turning to rage at the platinum blond haired man. "You took the life of the only woman I ever loved!! Why did you survive? You should have died in that crash." Drew's grip loosened and this time Brendan fled the hospital room. Drew slid to the floor glaring angrily at the ceiling, not caring who walked by, it didn't matter. She was gone, the only thing that made him happy. He looked at her bed, where she currently lay in her favorite pair of pajama's he had brought over as he walked over to her. He stroked her hair gently looking down at her peaceful, innocent face. He rose from her bedside and opened the royal purple curtains, gazing at the sky intently. "Beautiful" was all he could bring himself to say at the marvelous sight. A silent tear fell and he wiped it away swiftly, such a sight and she was missing it.

And just like that, as the wind had come and gone, so had she.

Disclaimer

The names of these Characters are not my own. This is 100% fan fiction and no profit is being made from it. All rights to the characters go to 4kids animation and Pokémon.


End file.
